A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to player response games and more particularly to game apparatus providing the direction of light beams toward one or more game players and a reflection of light beams by the players by means of hand held light reflecting paddles.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various target aiming games are known wherein one or more players respond to targets or time signals and aim devices such as pistols or rifles toward the target with game apparatus detecting the proper aiming and timing of the player response.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,054,614, 3,956,627, 4,102,532, and 4,192,507, are directed to arcade or shooting gallery type games. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,825 is directed to a golf game simulating apparatus wherein a player drives a golf ball toward a curved target screen in front of a tee area and optical sensing devices are positioned to accurately assess the trajectory of the golf ball. A first type of these games provides for light beam shooting or aiming and a target for detecting the light beam. The second type of these games for video game arrangements includes the detection in the aiming apparatus of various illumination areas from a video screen.